


The Goddess And The Wreck

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Slice Of Life AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Cowgirl Position, Diva Is A 'Couch Goddess', Diva Is Horny As Fuck, Drinking, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fame & Magic AU, Fontcest, Hound Is An Old Wreck, Hound Is Diva's Sweet Mutt, Hound Is Too Old For This Crazy Shit, HunterTales AU, Missionary Position, Needing To Mate, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slice of Life AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Dick Is Ribbed For Maximum Pleasure, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal Sex, heat cycle, petting, the girl next door - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Diva had it all planned out after she was struck by an unexpected heat cycle. She canceled all her appointments, made certain her sister would be out of town and that all her toys were charged and ready. She is going to have the whole week to herself and deal with her heat in peace and by her lonesome! That is until a sudden text message from one of her next-door neighbors throws a wrench in her plans. A quite intriguing wrench.Maybe she won't be alone after all.
Relationships: Diva/Hound, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Slice Of Life AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Goddess And The Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheerubium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/gifts).



> Slice of Life is a modern era Alternate (crack) Universe created by Cheerubium and me. In the AU, many of our Undertale characters all live in the same apartment building as neighbors.
> 
> Hound (Sans), Hunter, Wings, Snares and HunterTales AU belong to Cheerubium. 
> 
> Diva (Genderbend Underswap Papyrus), Starlet and Fame & Magic AU belong to me.

“Alright, I’ve got everything. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Diva smiled at her sister from her spot in the doorway, watching the female skeleton finish packing. The suitcase Starlet filled with clothes and toiletries was shut and locked when she asked her much taller sister a question, the star-speckles suitcase hitting the floor after it was pulled off the bed. The thing was a little big and heavy for someone as small as Starlet but she wouldn’t get beaten by a piece of luggage.

“Of course, I’m just a little under the weather; it’s nothing serious,” Diva reassured her before she wandered into the spacious and rather chicly furnished living room, the early morning sunlight shining in through the large windows. She lingered in the warm rays while she hugged herself, indeed feeling sickly but she hardly showed it, her poker face game strong.

Starlet didn’t look or sounded convinced after she rolled her suitcase into the living room. “You have a fever, sis, and I’ll be on set for at least two weeks,” she huffed and gathered another filled bag to place it by the front door. “What if it gets worse?” She hesitated before thoughtfulness washed over her and pondered while she sat on her ankles by her packed luggage. “Maybe I should stay home, just for a few days. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“You know you can’t do that, Sansa,” the tall skeleton uttered and tore herself away from the windows to walk over to her sister and join her by the luggage. “They can’t shoot the movie without you; you’re needed on set,” she said before she smiled once more and comfortingly patted Starlet’s back. “I’ll be fine and if things do get worse, I’ll contact a healer or a doctor. I promise.”

She pouted. “I still think you aren’t taking it seriously enough.”

Oh, she is. Diva can’t take her predicament any more seriously than she already did, but her little sister didn’t need to know about it. Those were the finer details she had no business in.

Both the skeleton sisters looked up when a chipper jingle rang through the living room before Starlet checked her phone and silenced the upbeat text message notification. “My ride's here,” she sighed, her previous excitement to leave having deflated when it became apparent her older sibling wasn’t feeling well. “I’ll call you tomorrow night after I’ve arrived on set, okay?” 

She stood on her toes to hug Diva, kissing each other on the cheeks with gentle clacks after her sister hugged her back. Those orange-tinted bone cheeks felt so warm; this was a bad fever and yet it hardly seemed to faze Diva, to Starlet’s annoyed worry. Being a supermodel has its advantages when you try to keep a secret, doesn’t it?

“Keep your phone with you,” the small skeleton lectured when she gathered the big bag and suitcase, getting ready to leave. “I’ll get really angry if you don’t.”

“I will, I will,” Diva chuckled after helping Starlet with the sling of the large bag before she unlocked and opened the front door for her, leaning against it while she smiled at her little sister. She looked adorably ridiculous with the two pieces of baggage which were almost as big as her, carrying and rolling them into the hallway of the apartment building they lived in as she took her leave. “I’ll wave you goodbye from the balcony,” Diva said after her, not going back inside until the usual approving “Kaaayyy” sounded after Starlet began to descend the stairs.

She threw a quick glance to the only other door on this floor of the apartment building they lived in while listening to the echoing footsteps and banging of the suitcase’s wheels against the many steps, the number six on the door catching her eye for but a moment. The wonder if her neighbors were awake crossed her mind before she retreated inside, not wanting to miss her sister getting into the taxi and leaving.

The weather was nice outside. Diva welcomed the breeze and the warmth of the sun after she slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony, hugging herself once more with tender strokes across her sides and hips. She felt it when she leaned on the balustrade and peered down to wait for her sister to leave the building; impatience.

The skelesisters lived a busy but good life in this new universe. Starlet was an idol, a rising star who was quickly gaining fame, just like it was in their original universe. Diva was similar, though she had made her mark in the fashion and modeling industry, often gracing a cover, catwalk or commercial with her skeletal grace and beauty. They traveled a lot and worked hard, so waving her sister goodbye was nothing new. It was never easy though, the time spent together or at home far too little. 

This time, though, Diva couldn’t wait for that taxi to drive off and take her sister to the airport.

“Have a nice flight!” Diva called down after the door three floors down opened and the small skeleton appeared on the path, pulling her cute suitcase along. She wore a broad smile as she waved up to her sister, the gap between her front teeth visible from all the way down there. “Call me if something happens!” Diva continued to shout when the taxi popped the trunk open and Starlet stowed her luggage away before stepping into the car, waving once more. “Love you!” 

And with that, her sister was gone. She looked after the yellow cab driving away, its bright color visible among the trees for a little while until it was completely gone from sight. Finally, alone… Leaning on the balustrade, she enjoyed the morning sun a little longer while she mentally went over her plan of action, her composed posture steadily melting away.

Ahh, she was so warm… Hot and bothered. Especially between her legs and within her chest.

Diva had waited with growing impatience for Starlet to leave these past two days, the wait extremely excruciating. She canceled every appointment she had during the upcoming week, every photo shoot, interview and fitting session either postponed, canceled or rescheduled, all so she had all the time she needed to deal with her heat. 

Her heat came unexpectedly and she hid it as well as she could from her little sister to not embarrass her or herself, having tried to play it off as being sick… which worked, her little virgin sister oblivious to what Diva was enduring. She also tried to deal with it during the privacy and loneliness of the past three nights, but the need to be silent and careful ruined it a little. Still, every attempt did take the edge from the sexual depravity and prevented her from doing something stupid. It wasn’t enough though… She needs the apartment to herself so she can go full out with all the toys and other helpful little things she has. Luckily, her patience had paid off and she now has a week to herself and her heat.

Oof, just thinking about it made her writhe. 

She cupped her chin in a hand and lightly bit on her pinky finger bone, her eyes wandering towards the balcony next to the one she was on. Her thoughts went back to her neighbors, the four hunters from another universe. Four skeletal men, three with whom she got intimately acquainted with in the most bizarre way possible. Her lustful thoughts shoved her plan of action aside and stirred the memories, dipping into the hot steamy and wild sex she had with Hunter, the four-armed giant of the hunter brothers.

  


Back in her own universe, she met Hunter in her dreams after she acquired an artifact she needed to study, unaware of its magical capabilities which made it possible for her SOUL to transcend into other universes in the Multiverse. She believed Hunter to be just that when she first met him in the little pocket dimension he was imprisoned in; a dream, and she therefore didn’t think much about the intense moments she shared with him. He made her absolutely crazy each time they slept together and he fucked her good with his two peculiarly shaped endowments. He was perfect, the absolute wet dream. She enjoyed it so much that she looked forward to falling asleep every night, hoping she would 'dream' of him again.

Imagine her surprise when she found him sitting in the living room after she went to greet her new neighbors and the youngest hunter, Snares, let her in to properly welcome everyone. She almost dropped the bottle of wine she had brought as a housewarming gift and nearly fainted on the spot, the shock too great upon discovering that the handsome giant was never a figment of her imagination.

And it wasn’t just her who was utterly perplexed after they saw her enter their living room.

Hunter was a creature made of two beings, a fusion of two brothers who combined their efforts and experimental Determination to stop a human child from destroying their timeline. He was never his own person in her 'dreams', always of two minds and two desires, a peculiar concoction of two very different personalities. Somehow, the brothers unfused and Hunter was gone forever… until they were taken to this new world. He’d come back into existence and was his own monster now, but the two skeletons who formed him before were also present and they remembered everything they experienced as Hunter… Including the passion and sex-filled nights with Diva.

It was awkward, to say the least. Hunter was excited to see her again, but his so-called brothers and previous halves didn’t share the sentiment. 

Wings, the timid and frail alchemist, avoided her like the plague and had no intentions of indulging her with his company, too flustered by the memories they shared. He was obviously not enamored by it, or simply conflicted as he never had much of a sex drive before he fused with his older brother.

Hound, the old drunkard, slob and hound master, was uncomfortable too whenever he saw Diva, but luckily for her, he was too lazy to avoid her as he was figuratively glued to the couch. He was honest about it, to a certain degree, something she deeply appreciated during the moments of confusion and discomfort. He even offered her drinks to calm her nerves whenever she came around, though she was unaware of his internal screaming whenever she sat beside him and drank from the offered bottles.

She too was uncomfortable with the idea that she had sex with all these skeletons in an obscure way, but while she still had intimate moments with Hunter after they moved in next door, Diva found herself charmed by the skeleton brother who liked to call himself an “old bag o’bones”. She liked sitting beside Hound and rest her head in his lap or lean against him, to talk about nothing and whatever or just share a drink, perhaps tease him a little. It was nice… Hound is very different from the flamboyant and fancy monsters and people she interacts with on a daily basis and it’s rather refreshing. 

He was all but fancy, wearing clothes which were incredibly comfortable but dirty. His scarf is stained with wine and other beverages and he smells of vinegar and spiced wine. She knew he was steadily putting more effort into making himself a little more presentable whenever she would drop by for a visit, no longer needing to clear the couch from chip crumbs or empty chip bags before she can sit down. She appreciated him and looked forward to the times spent together on his couch, but the discomfort and awkwardness continued to linger in the background. 

It was one of the reasons why she pushed back the urge to knock on her neighbors’ door and throw her heat-stricken self onto him or Hunter, even though it was extremely tempting. It was already odd that Hunter hadn’t dropped in for a while; surely he’d love to have her while she’s in heat. Maybe he’ll climb in through the window later on, like he tends to do whenever he feels frisky or in need of company. That guy seems to have something against doors… 

But what about her other neighbors? 

There was only one to cross her mind as a suitable candidate. Rewind, the only other monster in this apartment building she knew from before this place. They had a one-night stand together when he visited her universe a long time ago, just one moment of fun which they greatly enjoyed then. He hadn’t made any advances towards her since, and neither had she. To seek him out for her heat dilemma felt wrong.

It seems she’s on her own, at least for today. She didn’t mind; she has plenty of toys to play with and there were a few she was very eager to try out.

She threw one last longing and horny glance towards the hunters’ balcony before she pried herself away and went back inside, hurrying towards her room to not get second thoughts about dealing with this by herself. She will not bother anyone with her problem, having some long and good self-pampering in mind.

It felt quite liberating not needing to close the doors within the apartment now that she had the whole place to herself. She could even play music from the living room’s surround system to chase the silence away while enjoying the shower and her own bed to her heart’s content. She could moan to her heart’s content too, not needing to mind the volume in the fear her sister would hear her. This freedom was incredibly satisfying.

All toys she possessed, old and new, were taken out of their hidden storage places such as locked drawers and shoved away boxes, and strewn across her massive bed and silken sheets to lay them all out and in arm’s reach, the female skeleton having hours worth of pleasure at her disposal. Good, she’s going to enjoy this heat to the fullest before it becomes unbearable.

She undressed to expose her bones and glowing orange-colored ecto to her empty room, blushing with her burning lust as she crawled onto her bed and reached for the magic wand massager, the toy charged up and ready to please her.

  


* * *

  


The sun cast long shadows into the supermodel’s apartment, though it wasn't close to setting below the horizon just yet. It had been hours since Starlet left and Diva enjoyed having the apartment to herself. She lavished herself for as long as her SOUL could take it while taking long relaxing breaks in between, taking it slow and easy. 

She was back on the bed once more, sunken away in stacks of pillows while softly moaning. The brightly pink-colored vibrator rested lightly against her ecto formed clit, buzzing against the sensitive extension of her SOUL while two vibrating kegel balls were buried deep inside her wetness. She slowly tossed and rolled her head from side to side at the sensation, the tingling making her SOUL squirm in hungry desire. 

This all felt nice, really nice, but it didn’t soothe her heat in the slightest. For the heat to disperse completely, she needs to mate, to have sex with someone and fool her heat that she got bred, even if that wasn’t the case. Ahh, to be fucked by someone sounded far too good right now. It made her whimper while pressing the vibrator harder against herself, uncertain if such will happen during this free week. She didn’t plan it.

She was so far gone in her pleasure and cravings, that she hardly picked up on the little tune playing from the nightstand. It was the vibrating of her phone against the wood which made her aware someone texted her and lured her out of her lust-filled stupor. She lazily rolled over, the vibrator staying in place to keep herself stimulated while she blindly reached for her phone.

Was it Starlet, she wondered as she managed to grab for the phone, hardly able to think straight. All she could think about was sex, hot, carnal, steamy and tender sex. Her arm slowly wrapped around one of the pillows while she brought up the text, the name of the sender causing her to shudder and bury a moan into the softness she lay upon, her heat flaring hard in response to the desire the name visible on the screen brought forth.

It definitely wasn’t her sister. No, it was someone who had been a lot on her mind lately and in the best way possible; the “old bag o’bones” from next door. The message on her screen was simple and short but it stirred all sorts of things inside of her. He’s asking if she will come over later…. 

Her mind raced after reading those five words, sex-fueled images, thoughts and fantasies piling up rapidly in but a few seconds.

_Oh Hound, you sweet old mutt… Why are you tempting me?_

She lay on top of the vibrator as she forced herself to think of a reply, pressing it into the mattress and firmly against her heat. It has been a while since she had a drink with him but today really isn’t a good time, not while she is like this. She has to turn him down, as terrible as it was. 

_I’m sorry, chéri,_ she barely managed to type while fogging up the screen with her hot moaning, grinding harder against the soothing vibrations to comfort herself and quietly lust for the hound master. _I’m not feeling well today. Xxx_

She continued to shudder on the pillows while she slowly tapped out the message, completely flushed by what was going on in the back of her mind. If only he knew she was masturbating to him at this very moment… Would he like it or be disgusted like the Victorian gentlemonster he is? Damn it, this is exactly why she had avoided him and his brothers these past two days; she doesn’t want her heat to ruin anything. 

Her desperate grinding intensified as she pressed Send, regret and disappointment swiftly overtaken by her heat’s sharp claws sinking into the livid fantasy of straddling Hound on his couch. She’d ride him to her heart’s content and bury his face in her soft orange bosom. She wants to smell that spiced wine scent which usually stained his clothes and taste the whiskey on his tongue, to whisper how good he makes her feel and moan his name. 

The grip on her pillows tightened and her rolling hips shook, the volume of her moans rising with the intensity of her fantasy. She leered at the text conversation as she clutched the phone in her trembling hand, the climax building and searing in her loins. She wants him so badly… So so badly. She wants him now, her heat demanded and begged for him. She couldn’t stop herself from tapping her thumb against the virtual keyboard on the phone screen, still moaning.

_Why don’t you come over? Keep me company?_

Had she ever typed so fast before? Or hit Send so quickly? It didn’t matter; the instant regret which washed over her drowned in the long moan she whined into the pillow, the thought of inviting him into her home making her cum against the still buzzing vibrator and the comfort of her bed. So much regret, it almost froze her hot SOUL.

Oh stars, no…. No no no. She’s a complete mess, what if he says yes?!

The text message jingle startled her but she stared at the screen with wide-open sockets and a heavy sweat-stained blush when a reply popped up. _Shit, he said yes!_ The noise she released was unearthly when she read the short reply from Hound, the skeleton popping over in but a moment. NonononoNO, this can’t be happening.

Diva quickly sat up as she eyed the toys laying sprawled across the bed, sweating and panting with growing stress. She can’t let him see this! Fuuuuck. She turned her vibrator off and pulled the vibrating and weighted kegel balls out of her dripping heat, panicking while trying to think rationally through the screaming lust. She rushed with shaky knees to stuff everything unsavory away, back into the drawers and the box which she unceremoniously shoved under her bed once she stored all she could in it.

Dressed, have to get dressed! Oh Creator, she’s such a mess! Why did she text him? Why couldn’t she just keep it to a silly fantasy? _Why did her thumb move?!_ She can’t even take a shower beforehand and wash whatever she may smell like off her… 

The stressing skeleton pulled a baggy yellow sweater over her head after she managed to not fall into her walk-in closet, before grabbing for white and black striped PJ leggings and pink slippers, rapidly getting dressed. Hopefully she doesn’t look too flustered. If he finds out she’s in heat and has been pleasing herself to his image, she’ll die of embarrassment.

Two sudden knocks sounding from the living room made her jump, the sounds indicating Hound was at the door. He’s here, there was no time for anything else. She double-checked herself in the mirror, cringing at how she looked before she hurried to the front door, trying to calm her breathing and force down her blush. 

She’s a model, a skilled one to boot, she can do this… Breathe in, breathe out, smile, and open the door. Keeping up appearances, or at least trying to, she unlocked and opened the door for her invited guest, hiding herself a little behind the opening door as if it would shield her… or him… from the embarrassment and heat which plagued her. She was afraid of his reaction when she smiled at him and rested the side of her skull against the door, hoping with all her might he won’t find out, that he’ll think the same as Starlet and believe it is nothing but a fever.

~*~

The unlocking of the door stopped his staring at the label of the bottle he held. He wasn’t really reading what was printed on it, neither was he admiring the logo. No, Hound was trying to distract himself from little worries wandering through his head after he received Diva’s request to pop on over. This would be the first time he visits her… and frankly, he wasn’t quick to leave his apartment for anything. 

Was he dressed well enough? She never seemed to mind what he wore at home so perhaps he was? Would she want whiskey while being sick? How did she even get sick, she seemed to live rather healthy with her profession, aside from the occasional cigarette and drink. They may be skeletons but their SOUL can still get affected by a cold or similar. 

The answer hit him square in the face like a well-delivered punch when the door to Diva’s apartment opened and she leaned against it, a spicy sensation prickling his nose cavity and causing his SOUL to vibrate with a strong twinge he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was an intrusive but very alluring smell, one which wrapped around his SOUL and mind and locked him in place. He knew what it was and the realization made him nervous. Very, very nervous.

The “goddess” who would often grace this old wreck with her presence was neck-deep in heat, the scent slapping Hound’s heightened sense of smell completely silly. It felt crude to say or even think it, but she smelled ‘ripe’ and it was extremely conflicting for someone like him.

He sure had thought about being intimate with his once nightly visitor, just little thoughts here and there but never too far or deep. Ever since he was no longer fused with his younger brother Wings, his previous libido and cravings for sex had taken a serious hit. No longer was he the flirt from before, believing to have grown too old and lethargic for such. He’d rather drink and waste his life away on the couch… until the beautiful monster from the time he and Wings were Hunter turned out to be his neighbor in this strange new place.

And all of a sudden, she was everywhere. Either in person while lounging on his couch and sharing a drink with him, or in the booklets this universe called magazines, her face and body eternalized in printed or moving pictures. He came to like her, to his own surprise. Enough so that he stashed magazines away to at times just look at a picture of her, sighing and daydreaming about what could be. 

This though… He never dared to dream she would approach him while in heat, him of all monsters she knew.

Hound stared at Diva like a deer caught in a car’s headlights after she smiled at him while leaning against the side of the door, her blush and the warmth she radiated urging him inside. She didn’t need to say hello or welcome him in; he simply walked in, posture stiff and the bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in his hands. He was breaking a sweat, his internal reeeeing deafening.

He instinctively took in the new surroundings and smells which weren’t overpowered by her heat, noticing how clean and modern the living room looked in comparison to the cozy apartment he and his brother called home. It wasn’t a hollow vibe, just… different and still very much like her; elegant, sophisticated and yet grounded.

He turned around to look his hostess over when she closed and locked the door behind him, half expecting her to undress right there with how strong the lustful aura enveloping her was, but she did nothing of the sort. She truly was like a ball of heat, and the smell… it made him dizzy and yet kept drawing him in; he couldn’t ignore her even if he tried. 

His brow plates furrowed as he watched her act far too timid for her usual doing before he huffed and muttered,” right, you definitely need this whiskey.” 

Diva looked a little confused upon hearing him, seemingly having no clue why he said it. She eyed the bottle he held up before she wryly chuckled, her facade crackling a little. “You know me too well.”

He was too observant for her to hide her pretense, at least with her heat influencing her. Usually, he can’t tell if she was joking or teasing but at this very moment? He had a feeling she wasn’t giving him the “bedroom” eyes on purpose, she was behaving too reluctant for that. Why did she invite him if bedding him wasn’t her goal? Did she have second thoughts?

“Though I should be the one offering you a drink,” she said when she brushed past him and took two glasses from the cupboard, his white eye lights following her closely. He didn’t move when she placed the whiskey glasses on the low table surrounded by the leather sofa and sat down, tucking her legs under her. She seemed to hesitate while stroking the black and white striped leggings she wore before patting the leather cushion next to her to gesture for him to join her. 

Was she really going to pretend she’s sick rather than in desperate need to mate? It smelled like her heat had reached its peak. Was she hurting? If so, she was very good at hiding the discomfort.

The worry and increasing nerves made him twist the bottle cap off before he downed a big gulp of the whiskey, trying to futility silence his internal screaming while all he could do was nervously stare at her with a sheepish smile. This was quite unexpected… But he’ll play along, see what her actual intentions are so he can act to them.

He offered the opened bottle to her rather than fill up the two glasses after he came over and hoisted himself onto the sofa, taking a seat beside her. Damn, she really was warm… He could feel it from where he sat. 

If he had a heightened sixth sense, maybe he would have picked up on her inner anguish too, but he remained unaware of it… until she took the offered bottle with a trembling hand and drank straight from it, literally throwing it back to take several long swigs from it. He stared in awe and swallowed as he watched her drink deep from the whiskey, the amber-colored liquid wildly swaying like a stormy sea inside the bottle. Was she going to down the whole thing??

This was very unlike her. She’s usually composed and regal, coy and confident, not to mention strong. Now she was a mess; nervous, timid, flustered and obviously scared. 

When she placed the not-yet-empty bottle onto the table and a grimace flashed across her flushed face for but a split second, he had seen enough. She was falling apart right in front of him and it absolutely gutted him. 

He lowered his gaze and wearily closed his sockets before heaving a sigh, asking her without much taboo,” which room is yours, sweetheart?” 

She seemed taken aback by his question, for a moment staring at him in disbelief before she pointed towards an open door, the female skeleton not daring to say anything. Did she realize he had figured her out? Was she hoping all along that he would?

He took her hand as he slipped off the sofa, her slender bones radiating with the warmth of her heat and SOUL. The little breath she released when he kissed the back of her hand made his smile grow, his little token of affection and reassurance causing her warmth to ripple and her blush to deepen. Her heat was flaring in wanting need and, finally, she showed her desire to him, no longer putting up a facade. 

Hound’s internal panic didn’t settle down when he led her to her room and she obediently followed. He won’t make her say anything, and neither will he to not ruin the moment, his SOUL writhing in worry but also excitement. Can he handle her while she’s in heat? Well, only one way to find out, though the primal scents in her room made him inwardly groan; she had been busy before he arrived…. _Extremely_ busy from what he could smell. Stars, her heat is going to dust his old bones, isn’t it?

Her room was spacy and surely less cluttered than his. The long sheer curtains let the last few rays of sunshine in, giving the cerulean blue silken sheets of her bed an inviting sheen. The laminated floor was covered in a large white fluffy rug, the softness pinned down by her bed which was far too large for just one person to sleep in. To think Hound simply slept on a one-person mattress on the floor… 

He stopped beside her bed when her hand touched his marked cheek and glided to his chin to cup it, the old monster leaning into the motion. He turned to face her, the tall skeleton kneeling down onto the rug while she caressed his face, her fingers dancing along his jaw and cheeks. His sockets closed to savor the gentle touches and soft rubs, almost melting on the spot as he happily sighed. He liked this… 

When her lip plates and teeth softly clacked against his after she drew closer, he nuzzled her careful advances and loving hands before answering her kisses with pleased hums. The spicy but sweet and overwhelming scent of her heat enveloped him like a warm blanket, luring him in and prodding his SOUL which steadily grew warmer and softer the more she kissed and petted him.

Neither could believe this was happening but they didn’t question it either.

The kisses she showered him with were laced with gratitude but also embarrassment… and impatience. She was hungry, he could taste it when she sought out his ecto-tongue with her own, deepening her advances when he showed no resistance or reluctance. She was becoming grabby though. One of her arms wrapped around him while a finger entwined with the chain of the old dog whistle he wore before she cupped his face, holding him in place to smother him with her tongue and hot desperate breaths.

“Mmm slow down, sweetheart,” he murmured between her fevered kissing and placed a hand against her hot-feeling cheek, drawing back only slightly so he could look at her. “I want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can. You have no idea how often I thought about this, with you… Will you humor this silly old mutt?”

Her hazed expression grew softer when she smiled at him, saying before she drew him back into her loving embrace,” as long as you will be my silly old mutt…” 

She didn’t need to say more, his dumb grin betraying he was flattered by her confession, just like she was by his. He only nodded to give her a silent answer before he pulled her closer, starting slow to imprint everything in their memories. They made out as their hands wandered and slipped under their clothes, touching and caressing either bone or ecto to explore each other to their SOULs’ content. 

He loved her orange-tinted magic which filled up her skeletal body and granted her sensual shapes and curves. It was soft and very warm to the touch, its sweet smell of peaches filling Hound’s nose cavity and cranium. He had touched and tasted her long before this day and was therefore hit with a sense of nostalgia, though this time, he was touching her with his own hands, tasting her with his own tongue, and seeing her through his own eye lights. Wings had no part in this and neither had Hunter; it was a liberating thought.

His wine and vinegar-stained scarf was drawn away from around his neck when Diva started to slowly undress him, the long piece discarded before she pushed his hoodie down his shoulders and arms. He shook and tugged it off behind his back to not interrupt her petting of his rib cage underneath the T-shirt he still wore, tasting the mixture of whiskey and peaches on her tongue. So divine… Whatever had he done to deserve her attention and affection, to be chosen as the one to quench her heat? He was nothing but a tired old wreck.

“Why don’t you sit down for me?” he gently urged after he tilted his head down and held her face once more, his white eye lights turning to the silk draping down the side of the bed to quietly indicate what he was implying.

She panted against the bridge of his nose as she listened to him, her hands resting across the sides and back of his skull to hold him close after he stopped kissing her. She was reeling, her heat making it difficult to focus but she nodded to show she understood. She slipped onto her bed to no longer kneel before Hound, daintily holding her legs together while her slippered feet lightly rested against the fluffy rug, barely touching it.

He shifted to get down on his knees before he took her pink slippers off and set them aside, his hands cupping one of her slender feet to stroke it and give the top a skeletal peck, just above her toes. It made her anxiously shudder while she watched him, the female skeleton sitting huddled into her shoulders while her fingers dug into the soft silken sheets and clamped the edge of the mattress. His hands wandered further up her leg, and so did his teeth and body, bone softly brushing against bone until her leggings came in between. He pushed the striped fabric up to her kneecap while giving her tibia bone more of his affection, and listened to her heavy shaky breathing, knowing full well he was making her head spin by giving her this slow but loving treatment. 

Look at those orange cheeks and lustful eyes… She was dying for his touch; an unspoken flattering compliment. He won’t make her wait for much longer, not wanting to be cruel while she was tormented by her heat. He was in no rush, however; he’ll make this last for as long as he could. 

Her leggings were pulled down her hips and ecto embraced thighs after he reached further up to undo them, revealing that which radiated so much heat and glowed so brightly that it was visible through the white stripes of her leggings. He spread her legs to admire the glistening treasure once her thin pants were discarded, his hostess only wearing the baggy yellow sweater while she looked at him with a held breath. No underwear… Her alluring ecto was all there was, the smell, warmth and color inviting him closer. 

He cupped her legs to lift and rest them across his shoulders as he leaned in, remaining seated on the floor before he nuzzled her heat and gave the warm orange lips a wanting lick, his blue ecto-tongue thinly coating her with saliva of the same color. The whimper she didn’t hold back on was music to his ears, wanting to hear more of it and so he licked her once more, parting her flushed lips to dip into the folds and taste her arousal. 

How he had waited to taste it again. It’s so much better now that he was himself and not sharing a body with his brother.

He rested his hands on top of her thighs, his arms lightly wrapped around her ecto-cushioned femurs to keep her legs close together while his head poked up in between them. He nudged her heat and massaged the magic with his tongue and mouth, eating her out and making her quiver.

“Ohh Hound,” she moaned after his tongue wormed deeper into her and she shifted on the edge of the mattress to feel him better, her feet slowly dragging up his spine as her curling toes rippled his shirt. “That feels so good.”

Praise. To hear she was enjoying what he did with her made his SOUL throb and invigorated his desire to please her. He ran his tongue across the small sensitive knob before replacing it with his teeth as his tongue slipped back into her, gently grinding the delicate clit while lapping up her juices. The smell was overwhelming with his face buried into it, but he didn’t mind; it was sweet. Arousing. Hers.

Her thighs steadily pressed harder against the sides of his head the more he licked and stimulated her, her folds covered in a goopy mixture of blue and orange which stained those fine silken sheets. Her hands caressed the top of his skull as she softly moaned his name and breathlessly commended him with little “please more, chéri”s and “like that, yes”, the skeletal woman lost in her heat and his satisfying attention.

It wasn’t until one of her hands slipped under his chin and lifted his head that he stopped pleasing her, his large white eye lights looking expectantly up to her. She smiled with heavy breaths and wiped some off her orange-tinted juices from his teeth with her thumb, before huskily saying to him,” come here, sweet mutt.” She pulled her legs up as she pushed herself further onto the bed, her hand leaving his chin with the growing distance. She turned on the light gracing the nightstand after dusk had crept into her apartment before she pulled off her sweater, the warm yellow light of the lamps giving her revealed ecto-breasts a captivating shine.

As she lay back against the pillows and gave him the purest “fuck me” eyes he’d ever seen from her, Hound swallowed and pushed himself up before biting back a wincing grunt after a painful surge went through his spine. He hid it behind a twitching grin as he leaned on the edge of the bed and waited for the pain to ebb away, not wanting to alarm Diva after his old bones reminded him that this is the most workout he has done in a very long time… and he wasn’t even done yet. He’ll grin and bear it, like he always does.

Her chuckling betrayed she’d picked up on something not being right when Hound leaned for a little too long on the bed while mid-standing up, the sympathetic smile she gave him as he came closer on hands and knees answered with a sheepish one of his own. She stretched out her arms and spread her legs for him to invite him closer, the loving peck she gave the side of his skull met with a tired-sounding but pleased sigh when he crept into her embrace and rested his head against her soft bosom.

Just like a pillow… but warm. 

He visibly relaxed in her arms as she coddled him with little pets and continued to kiss his skull, for a moment looking like he was about to doze off from the tenderness until he nuzzled her exposed breasts and lazily pulled his T-shirt off. His magic formed and grew in his loose track pants after he threw the shirt aside and found Diva lustfully leering at him and his chest, his ribcage lit up by his faintly glowing SOUL.

Hound murred when she ran her hands along his small ribs and chest bone, the female skeleton taking in every inch of him with exploring fingers and wanting eyes. There were a few cracks and chips visible across his bones, little spots of damage she carefully touched. He did live a dangerous life before he became Hunter, hunting Beasts and protecting his people, friends and family; his body was as worn as his mind.

In her eyes though, he was ruggedly handsome, no matter what he thought about himself. 

After she met the hunters for the first time in this world, and Hunter and Wings had fled the scene to not have things become more awkward, Diva jokingly commented to the left-behind Hound that she’d expected him to be taller. She still remembers what he said to her then; that ‘tall and ruggedly handsome’ had fled out of the window and ‘handsome' was hiding in his room. That all she was left with was just his 'rugged' self. He wasn’t wrong, for Hunter and Wings are indeed pleasant on the eye…. but Hound surely doesn’t give himself enough credit, so she’ll do it for him. 

Her teeth and lip plates replaced her fingers, showering his chest, collarbone and neck in many skeletal kisses. She continued to bury him with her appreciation and affection as he took the next step and pushed down his pants, revealing what has surged into being and is eager to be coated in her heat. 

What protruded from his pants and almost rested against her, was a blue glowing and somewhat translucent erection, its shape very different from the usual. She couldn’t help but stare at it in surprise when she noticed it, having expected something more… natural for someone of his stature. “It’s like Hunter’s,” she said, embarrassed to admit it to Hound as she continued to stare at what best could be described as a tentacle, its girth thick while a row of long plump ridges adorned its underside.

It was a familiar shape, at least to her. Hunter possessed two ecto-penises, a purple and a blue one, warped and transformed from the fusion between the brothers. One was elegantly long and flexible, the other chubby but quite wriggly. She should have guessed the thick blue one was Hound’s… and yet she was still surprised.

Hound smirked, looking a little ashamed through his weary grin. “Yeah, some things didn’t exactly go back to the way they were after Wings and I separated…”

She leaned forward after the old hound master averted his gaze, sultry whispering as she lay her arm around him, drew him close, and ran two fingers across the flexible soft ridges,” I like it.” 

The tentacle quivered at her slow dragging touch and caused Hound’s eye sockets to grow larger until his white eye lights turned to her, disbelief present in his bewildered gaze. He took in her smile and the honesty it showed before he cupped her cheek and leaned in, deeply kissing her as he pushed her back into the pillows.

She welcomed him back into her arms, humming against his teeth and tongue to savor the moment. Her hand stayed under his squirming magi, its flexible tip curling against and between her fingers as if eager to be caressed. It wasn’t extremely lively but it still moved more than a normal erection. The extension of Hound’s SOUL was responding to her arousal, to her need to be mated, as simple as that.

And it wasn’t just its primal instincts which were becoming impatient, it was also her. Her heat cycle demanded to finally be stilled and satisfied, to no longer be teased or fooled with little touches or toys. 

Diva nudged her skull against his before she touched his cheekbone and urged him to raise his head, wanting to look him in the eye as she pleadingly whispered with burning desire,” take me.”

The old hound master was unable to reject her, even if he heavily swallowed and a droplet of sweat formed after hearing her plea. Not that he ever would; she was all that was on his mind. He had fantasized for long enough. He undressed as fast as he possibly could with his tired bones, taking off his pants, socks and slippers before he hunched over the tall female skeleton and gazed upon her. He wanted to ask her if she was ready or certain but when she gave him the same sultry look from before, the one that begged--no, demanded him to fuck her, the question turned to dust in his mouth.

When she gently gripped the chubby base and arched her pelvis to guide him inside her, that wiggling warmth flicked and curled across her flushed lips and little love button, each flick making her twitch and hold Hound more firmly against her bosom. She softly moaned against the side of his skull and felt the much smaller skeleton shudder when that flexible tip instinctively pushed into her, her steaming wetness enveloping it.

Hound steadily pushed deeper into her after she pulled her hand away and lay her arms around him, not looking away from her flushed face and hazed eyes to take everything in. He didn’t stop pushing into her until she cast her head back into the pillow and audibly whimpered, the shape of his cock and its continued wriggling inside of her turning her into a puddle of carnal cravings. He could barely keep himself propped up after he buried his ecto deep inside of her. It had been so long for him since last he had sex, just that slippery tightness was enough to make him burst. His tired bones were protesting but they can be damned; he will endure this so his ‘couch goddess’ will be thoroughly pleased. 

The dog whistle hanging from the long silver chain shone in the light of the small lamps, swaying back and forth as Hound slowly started to “take her”. The ridges were squishy and soft, the ecto-tentacle literally ribbed for pleasure. Its thickness made her rather tight, a feeling which made his head spin and his arms weak. Enduring this was going to be tougher than he thought… 

Her moans were beautiful, though. She didn’t hold back on them, her tender cries of pleasure hitting him just right whenever he retracted and pushed back into her. He worked against her the best he could, the position they were in incredibly intimate. He loved that he could look at her, to nibble on her nipples and nuzzle her soft breasts, to lay against her warm ecto and let his tongue dance with hers.

And she did too. Her hands were all over him. She cooed and moaned, often cupping his face to hold him close while he rocked her against the soft silken sheets and pillows. Each thrust was slow as the long ridges granted both of them immense pleasure, the squishy shapes gently ‘raking’ her insides and sending tingling surges through that chubby blue ecto. He barely needed to move his lower body as his strangely shaped cock did plenty of the work on its own.

The flavor of whiskey was long gone, spiced wine and peaches having overtaken their deep passionate kisses, a strange mixture that worked quite well for them. They couldn’t get enough of it, just like Diva couldn’t get enough of what kept moving inside of her.

“Good pup,” she breathlessly moaned against the corner of his mouth and tongue, sounding pleased and encouraging. “You’re doing so well. Just a little more.”

Pup… now that was a nickname he hadn’t heard in so long. The memories barely penetrated the weighted haze covering his mind. Perhaps a good thing… He never took well to remembering his past; it always ended in more drinking. Besides, the present was far more intriguing right now, especially with him pumping into someone he could actually hold and make love to. No memory could compare to that.

Her praises pushed him, every little compliment she uttered between her moans spurring him on. The extended ridges of his tentacle cock kept popping in and out of her with each roll of his hips, the sensation they caused far too amazing. Her breasts jiggled as she lay on her back and let him take her, the swaying motion mesmerizing for the tired monster. His skeletal hand couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of the pillowy softness while his tongue hungrily ran across her stomach and to her exposed chest bone, the long lick intensifying her shuddering.

Stars, he can’t really hold it anymore. His yellowed teeth ground hard together as he grimaced at the realization, his endurance beginning to falter. Just a little more… Just a little, he told himself as the squirming inside of her grew stronger and more desperate, the slender tip of his ridged erection wiggling in her tightness. Her legs were shaking, he felt them against his back after she pulled them up ever so slightly when the volume of her cries grew louder. 

“Hound _hhaa_!” She loudly moaned his name and her heat clenched when his little extra effort sent her over the edge, her slippery hot walls clamping tightly around the squirming tentacle and squeezing the life out of it. That hard unexpected squeeze and her arms clasping around him as she buried a long moan away against the side of his skull, caught him by surprise, his attempt to hold back for her sake shattered.

He shook with shuddering breaths and gasping moans when he filled her up, his peculiar member twitching violently as it released gush after gush of his orgasm into her. It was so warm and sticky… So wonderful, even more so to see her sink back into the pillows with a blissful smile, her hands not leaving him.

But, no matter how happy Diva looked, she wasn’t done yet. 

His nose was still full with her heavenly scents but Hound could smell it while he hung over her and panted to catch his breath; that prickly, intrusive but alluring smell; her heat still lingered. 

He inwardly groaned at the observation, the fatigue making his arms tremble. He was too old and out of practice for this…. To bed someone used to be far easier, his stamina almost never-ending. He was still a bit lazy during his prime but he could keep up with his lovers. His fusion with Wingdings had knocked all that straight out of him, his libido and spryness nothing but a simmer. It was embarrassing.

 _Come on, you bag of bones,_ he thought as he sunk down and on top of Diva and panted in between her breasts, _you can do this_. He grimaced when she stroked her hands along the top of his skull, her grateful pets luring him back into her embrace. He soaked it all up, her warmth and love, before he looked at her and asked with a tired grin,” you want more, sweetheart?”

She sparked back to life upon hearing his question, her sockets opening and her breathing slowing down. She replaced her hands with her mouth after she gazed up to the ceiling, lovingly kissing the top of his skull before trailing down. “Just a little, please,” she said quietly after she placed one final skeletal kiss between his brow plates, radiating reluctance. “I just can’t get enough.”

He wondered if that was her heat talking or if she actually couldn’t get enough of him, assuming it was a mixture of both. What’s a fellow like him to do when a beautiful monster like her wants more of him… Very well then.

His bones whined when he sat up and left the comfort of her embrace, the short skeleton trying to not visibly cringe at the aching and stiffness. This was going to be worth the pain. Heck, it already was. He definitely didn’t expect this to happen when he texted her earlier, neither when she replied and asked for his company instead. He was damn lucky to have fallen into her graces, even if he still didn’t fully understand why she fancied him while the far more appealing Hunter was still around.

He will beat her heat, if it is the last thing he does.

His erection was still partially inside of her as he mentally and physically prepared himself, its constant wriggling having settled down after he filled her up. His blue cum lazily dripped and crept down her orange cheeks, coloring the sheets a hue darker with growing stains. His ecto was still active, the magic possessing a higher endurance than his skeletal body.

Running his hands along her legs, Hound shifted on the bed to get more comfortable on his knees. He didn’t remove himself from her, instead lifting up one of her legs to rest it against his chest and across his shoulder. He ran his teeth along the plump ecto of her thigh, sensually biting it before soothing the nibble with tender kisses. He started to move his hip bones to pick up a pace, his tentacle slowly slipping back into her before pulling out again.

She coiled on the bed when he took her once more, his pace steadily growing more fluid and faster after spreading her. Watching her be in utter bliss was enthralling. She was glowing, both figuratively and literally, her hunger for him intoxicating. If only his poor old bones could keep up with her desire… He clamped her thigh tightly, violently shoving his pelvis against her to keep on thrusting and not give in to his little insecurities. Her folds were so slippery, her tight insides soaked by the remainders of his cum and her own juices. Every push into her caused a sopping noise which was barely hearable over her sounds of pleasure and his grunting.

She pushed herself up on her elbows as her whole body shook from the hard thrusting, each deep hit inside of her making her huff out a moan. Her elbows and hands pressed into the softness of her bed to put up some resistance, pushing against him so he didn’t need to work so hard. He did look tired… He was trying to hide it from her but she had picked up on it. 

Diva reached for his face to lightly lay her fingers under his chin and make him look at her, his white eye lights flickering as they turned to her, a dusty blue blush coloring his cheeks and dark sockets. “Are you alright, Hound…?” 

“Mmh,” he grunted, too focused to form words to her concerned question. His fingers dug into her ecto as he treated her leg as support, needing something to hold onto while he continued to try and satisfy her needs completely. He was getting exhausted though, something he stubbornly tried to ignore. 

When was the last time he willingly put this much effort into something?

Diva’s worried expression let up after she heard him grunt in answer. She took her leg from his shoulder and pushed herself further up to sit rather than lay on her back or side, the closing of the distance between them befuddling Hound a little. He closed his sockets and slowed down in his fevered thrusting when she ran her hands across his round jaw and wiped the blue-tinted sweat drops from his brow plates and temples, soon after drowning him in a deep passionate kiss which was laced with gratitude.

“Why don’t you lay down,” she whispered with a husky voice, not even giving him the time to object as she pushed him onto the bed by toppling him over. 

The backward drop was soft but the surprise he felt by the sudden switch in positions made his aching bones tense and whine. He groaned behind his confused grin, his sockets wide open in the same befuddlement as before until she leaned into view with her precious smile. She looked… devious. Why did that worry him?

She straddled him once he lay flat on his back and stared at her, the startle and concern written across his face fading away when his writhing erection slipped back into her. She was taking charge? Oh stars, he didn’t think she was the type, her elegance and humbleness a deceiving mask. His hands gripped her hips when she started to ride him once his ridged ecto was fully inside of her, the tall female skeleton seeming eager to be on top. Her delicate breasts he loved to nuzzle bounced each time she brought herself down on to him, each soft collision of their groins forcing a moan out of her.

The enjoyment oozed off her and it was the same for him, the old hound master quivering beneath her after the tables had turned. His distorted grin and squinted sockets twitched, sweat continued to form and crawl down the lines of his face while her ecto embraced him with the sopping wetness and warmth of her arousal. She’s so hungry… He loved it. She was far too good to him ever since she walked into his apartment.

Her fingers once more entwined with the thin silver chain he wore when she supported herself with her hands placed against his ribcage, his SOUL pulsing brightly through the narrow spaces between the thick ribs. She gazed down to admire it, her own SOUL concealed within the orange glowing ecto which padded her skeletal torso. She tenderly caressed the ribs which protected his whole being, the gentle motion not fitting with the continued rising and falling of her hips or the soft quaking of her thighs.

Hound nervously but lustfully smiled as he gazed up to Diva, his tentacle cock twitching wildly inside of her and making him about to lose his mind. Her moving on top of him and setting the pace wore down his endurance; it felt far too good to be spoiled this way, even though he was the one who should be pampering her. If she keeps this up, he’ll soon come again.

The warm glow of her ecto was flickering though, the blush coloring her cheekbones the deepest orange it can possibly be. She was sweating too, her moaning having lost the loud oomph even though she still sang her song of pleasure to him. It wasn’t until her fingers hooked behind his ribs and she arched her back high that she gave away her desperation, the elegant monster close to her climax.

“I-I can’t--” She gasped, her skull tilted far back as she fucked her neighbor and took his squirming thickness time and time again with a burning need. “Hound, sweet mutt, I-- _ahh_ …!” She was pleading to him, sounding desperate; she needed help to conquer the heat which refused to let go of her.

Barely able to get a hold on himself and pry away from the softness and comfort of the bed, Hound shuffled up with a tired suppressed wince before wrapping his arms around her. One of his hands cupped the back of her head while he nipped at her chin and throat, his other hand pressing against the bent of her back. “Come, dearest,” he growled behind clenched teeth, moving in unison with her to get through the final strides together. The affectionate little pet name he blurted out made her hold him tighter and repeatedly moan his name. They were so close… It was starting to become painful. “Don’t hold back this time.” He strained himself to not listen to his own urging but it was futile to try. 

His hand clawed down her back when his pelvis shuddered and caused his arms, head and shoulders to shake with the long pathetic groan he let out, his attempt to stop himself from filling her up again completely shot. She froze in his embrace when the warmth of his cum stretched those slippery walls and seeped past the trembling and hard tentacle which pumped his orgasm into her, filling her up till it was no longer possible.

Her final moan was cut in half when she held her breath to let her own climax happen right after the first shudder of his erupting ecto pushed her over the edge. Poor Hound was smothered into her breasts when she continued to hold her breath and held him tight, her whole body twitching as the strong orgasm steadily ebbed away. The long breath and far quieter ending of her moan slipped between her slightly parted lip plates before her sockets closed and she smiled, her shoulders lowering with the fading of the tension. She dropped back like a ragdoll, pulling the exhausted Hound with her to end up in the pillows. 

“Good boy,” she whispered to him as she kissed the top of his skull, the two monsters completely out of breath, their energy spent. Hound shifted on top of her, though stopped from removing himself and dismissing his formed magic when she said and kept him locked in her warm embrace,” no, please stay like this. It is nice…” 

He won’t say no to that. Hound allowed himself to collapse and finally give in to the exhaustion, his spine aching badly as he lay on top of his newfound lover. It was worth it though, there wasn’t a shred of regret for trying to help Diva with satisfying her heat and mate with her. He would do it all again if he could… though maybe not tonight. The old wreck he claimed himself to be was truly a wreck after the intense passion.

He remained in her arms with a pleased murmur, her fingers softly stroking his skull and the back of his neck and spine and lulling him into drowsiness. The air was thick with the scents of arousal and sex, soft music still playing from the surround system in the living room. Neither listened to the quiet tunes, instead listening to each other’s breathing and little sighs.

She whispered to him as he slowly drifted off, little compliments and words of praise to express her gratitude to him. He didn’t even notice her drawing a blanket over them after a while of cuddling, the old hound master lost inside her sweetness and the comfort of her bed.

  


* * *

  


“Mmh…” Hound’s closed sockets and brow plates twitched when something tickled the bridge of his nose, the gentle sensation slowly drawing him from his slumber. 

“Wake up, lazybones.” 

A sweet voice whispered to him when his sockets remained closed, the whisper drawing forth a tired smile from the old skeleton. He nuzzled the hand which cupped his marked cheek before he gave the palm a peck, finally waking. 

Beside him sat the goddess who had invited him into her home, the female skeleton wearing a kimono-like bathrobe of white silk and golden embroidery. It didn’t even cover her shoulders but it did hide her magnificent breasts from him, something he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about. He was happy to see her though, as she was to see him.

“Hey there, my sweet handsome mutt,” she smiled as she shifted a little closer and pulled her legs onto the bed to lay beside him, carrying the smell of tea around her. It seems she had been up and about for a little while already. What time was it?

Hound threw a quick glance around, the room no longer dark. In fact, the daylight falling in from behind the sheer curtains stung his sensitive eye lights and made him blink before he focused back on the woman lying beside him. Was it really morning? He had been here all night, without getting kicked out? Huh… That’s a nice surprise.

“Mmgood morning,” he sleepily murmured as he kissed her hand once more, pleased to see her. 

“Would you like some breakfast? Or, well, brunch, you slept for quite a while.”

Something to eat sounded good after that workout. He nodded and was about to roll over so he could face her and stroke her side while discussing brunch, when he found himself… well… stuck. He stayed down in utter surprise, his smile receiving a nervous and embarrassed edge while he broke a sweat. 

His bones… He was so worn out and stiff from the hot sex, he couldn’t move. 

The harrowed laughter sounding from behind his clenched teeth fit his uncertain smile well and he looked at her with a gaze of dismay, asking her as embarrassment colored his voice and cheeks,” i-is brunch in bed too much to ask? I umm… Seems you dusted me last night; I can’t move.”

Diva laughed heartily upon hearing him, taken aback by the unexpected development. It was a little silly but then… She hadn’t seen him move that much before, mostly finding him on his cough whenever she dropped by; he must be really rusty. She chuckled after she leaned closer and gave him a loving skeletal kiss, saying amused,” poor pup… you worked so hard. Stay in bed for as long as you like; you deserve it. I’ll make you something to eat.”

“You spoil this old wreck, sweetheart,” he wearily grinned as she got up, looking after her and the shiny swaying robe she wore before he deeply sighed. He really was lucky to have gotten acquainted with her, that she fell for an old skeleton like him. Perhaps life wasn’t as awful as it seemed in this place.


End file.
